echo_arenafandomcom-20200213-history
The Playbook
The Playbook is a collection of basic and advanced techniques that will guide you to victory in the arena. The Joust The Joust is, essentially, the kickoff. Once the staging timer reaches zero and the teams are let into the Arena. What you do here will likely make or break the current round. Most teams will use the Catapults to launch towards the Disc Spawn at high speeds. Below are different ways to approach The Joust. * Double-Grab: '''Let go of the Catapult right after it launches. Then quickly grab it again and launch of it. This will add an additional boost to your push, so that your maximum speed off the launcher can be up to 11.5 m/s. * '''Chain Launching: The Chain Launch is a strategic, and often vital, Joust option that requires coordination. A team can achieve this by grabbing each other in succession, thus forming a "chain" attached to Catapult. Players can fling themselves off their teammates to attain greater speeds than a regular launch allows. The players in the chain may be called Launcher (player 1), The bitch (player 2) and Jouster (player 3). Each successive fling adds up to 5.5 m/s (see double-grab above) to the player launched. The techniques below are more advanced versions of the chain launch. * Leapfrog Launch: 'A version of the chain launch where the launcher turns around to grab and throw him/herself off one of the other players, a split second after that player has completed his/her throw. This way, the launcher achieves the same or even higher speed than the jouster. * '''Throwback Launch: '''Players 2 and 3 (and possibly also the launcher) turn around to face the back of the launch tube, positioning themselves in front of the launch button. After the launch, players can choose to either let go of their grips, turn back around, re-grab each other and continue like a regular chain launch (slower) or throw themselves out still facing the wrong way (obviously harder but quicker). * '''Cruise Launch: '''Starting out as a chain launch but the jouster will hold on to the back of the bitch all the way up to the disc. The jouster then lets go, grabs the disc, quickly re-grabs the bitch again to cruise along at his/her speed (usually 13-15m/s) ''with the disc in hand. This technique, while sacrificing speed to the joust, will create an opportunity for a team to score in 8 seconds or less. Movement * '''Rodeo: To Rodeo another player is to grab and hang on to them as they maneuver. Usually used to punch, steal the disc, or to fling for extra speed, the Rodeo can be used on both teammates and opponents, but is overwhelmingly effective as an offensive maneuver against opposing players. Offensive Maneuvers * Punch Launch: When grabbing on to an opponent, skilled players can both fling themselves for additional speed *and* score a punch. It takes good timing to retain the player's speed—a punch too early will slow the rodeo'd player and diminish the gains of the launch, but a punch too late will miss the stun. Also referred to as: "Punchybooster" "Bop'n'Launch" "Wombo Combo" "Slammer Clamber", "Slug'n'Tug","Boop'n'Scoop", "Wham Bam Zam" ,"Dish'n'Dash" Defensive Maneuvers * Juke: A Juke is defined as "a sudden change in direction, like a zig-zag" and that holds true in zero-g as well. Using a well-timed grab on a wall, floor, or Island a player can change their direction of movement very suddenly and throw off pursuing opponents. * '''Disc Slap: '''Similar to the juke, but done to the disc. Grabbing it and letting go in one quick tap of the trigger while moving your arm will "slap" away the disc in the desired direction. Similar to a slap shot in ice hockey, the disc slap is useful for clears, jousts, grab-piles or any other situation where there is not enough time to grab and throw. Category:Instructional Category:Meta